Placebo
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Because Break needs to be protected from what he wants, he's too dangerous to Liam to need anything more.
1. Chapter 1

Placebo

_**"Maybe we're victims of when we'd celebrate?We'd drink and get high until late. And now we're all alone. Wedding bells ain't gonna chime**_  
_** With both of us guilty of crime, and both of us sentenced to time. And now we're all alone. Protect me from what I want...**_"-Placebo

_THWACK! The sound of Xerxes Break's weapon collided with a body- whom, he didn't know. Until he heard the despaired shouts. _

_The girlish shrieking had not been Sharon- but a familiar chain. Endlessly Alice screamed in fear and he stood frozen as cruel female laughter erupted in his ear. "You've done it now..." the malicious sound of the Will of Abyss taunted him. He stood in a milky sea of confusion, unable to see as he dropped the hilt of the Asian crafted sword he usually fought with. He heard the thudding of running heavy footsteps, of the fine boots that Gilbert wore. Sharon cried out like Alice did and the scent of her perfume rushed by and voice faded out as she ran to where the striked victim lay. He panicked, was it Oscar, or...His head squeezed inwards as he thought of the possibility of simply laying a **finger **on Liam. But of course, the gods were crueler. Because no matter how much he cared about Liam, the person he had struck-_

_Was the illegal contractor, Oz Bezarius. _

He tugged the blanket further down from the top of his head, the cotton providing him with the minimal warmth in the frigid captivity of the isolation cell he sat in. The heavy duty gate creaked horribly like the sound of nails to a chalkboard. The cold air escaped just a bit as it opened further, the bright fluorescent lights that must have been there not affecting his blind eyesight. Mediocre but sturdy boots clacked towards where I sat and the resounding clink of a tin bowl echoed in the isolation cell as the warmth of another body permeated mine with a simple arm around the shoulders. "You've really done it now." the repeated words of the Abyss made him recoil when he heard them through Liam's calm, concerned voice. "Accidental or not, Pandora found it inexcusable that you didn't tell them about your blindness. So they're keeping you in confinement until you get...bailed." Liam didn't sound so reassured about being 'bailed' because no matter how much lady Shelly cared, it was nothing compared to senseless murder and everybody regret to inform her that it was because of his visual handicap. Some found it hard to believe that he had 'accidentally' killed a duke point blank because of his blindness that hadn't been proved until recently. Pandora wasn't kind to murderers, despite the fact that it was what they all were. He felt gloved fingers working through his hair, but didn't react to the affectionate gesture. The fingers stilled, and removed themselves as if burned. "Take care of yourself now." Liam said gently as he stood up and walked away, dropping a load on his coiled shoulders. The cell was cold without Liam's warmth, but pleasant with the feel of Liam's jacket on his shoulders._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Placebo

_**"It's the disease of the age. It's the disease that we crave. Alone at the end of the rave."**_

" We have a proposition for you Xerxes Break." the booming voice of Adam Kingsley stated,waking a dozing hatter as he snapped his head up lazily to squint, pretending he could see instead of feel the glow of fluorescent lights from the opened cell gate. "And what's that?" he teased, curiosity piqued at the mention of 'we.' "Professor and Bartleby would like for you to assist him in a scientific project." the thought synonymous with Kingsley's words were obviously 'experiment.' " In exchange you will be taken out of isolation and re-united with your colleagues." It was obvious he couldn't return after what he had done. He stretched forwards, Liam's jacket slipping off as he did so. "What's in it for me? What if I refuse?" he asked aloof, in a millisecond of his rejection, the jacket was ripped off of him and Kingsley's boot was pinning his head to the ground. "You are in no position to refuse our _request _Break. Neither will you be given a choice to. " Kingsley's boot left his bleeding temple, but Liam's jacket remained a mystery in the cold cell. Cold laughter that did not resemble Kingsley's echoed in the hollow space. "You can stop pretending to see now. It's so secret that Lunettes does your paperwork for free. We wouldn't want to make his life any..._harder_ would we?_**" **_

He felt disgusted at what the Pandora agent had insinuated. All around him, the air turned colder as his anger manifested itself in the form of Mad Hatter_**. **_He felt himself begin to stand as the clink of chains started to link together and terrified gasps of breath from either the supposed Bartleby or Kingsley. **"You will not dare."**

**As Mad Hatter crawled back into the depths of his slowly dying heart, excruciating pain ripped through his chest.**** "I will make you a deal." **Break forced his heavy eyelid to open, even though he couldn't see anyways.** "I will give you a second chance." **he felt the cold dank depths of the Abyss lick at his ankles and failed to connect the chain's words with his actions.

**"Don't mess it up."**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

Placebo

_** "Corporate America wakes. Coffee republic and cakes. We open the latch on the gate. Of the hole that we call our home."**_

The sheets were way too comfortable for his liking, lacking the slight rigidness that the pillows were like in the Rainsworth's servant quarters. Not that he slept on them anyway, he preferred to sleep under the bed rather then on it, feeling undeserving of the life he led presently. As he thought this, he slipped under the grandiose king sized bed and under the bed frame. He was met with dust bunnies and resisted the tempting urge to sneeze.

He kept a blind gaze on what he thought must have been the frame. he rolled his head around and faced the direction of what he thought might be a door. With his ear pressed down into the tile, he heard the incoming footsteps that led to his room. As soon as the door opened, china shattered as it impacted the ground by his face, lukewarm tea soaking his thick white hair and nightshirt. He heard the startled yelp and then the timid footfalls that hastily made their way to the other side of the bed .

The person crawled up beside him to meet the blind Break. He suppressed a shiver as warm breath cascaded on his neck. "You'd think I'd get used to your...creepiness by now. But there's a first for everything..." said the man's voice with a nervous chuckle. Break squinted, trying to find out the identity of this stranger. "Xerxes?" The voice called, only a selected few called him that. "Liam?" he asked hesitantly after a moment's notice. "Where am I?"Was he with the Rainsworths'? Pandora? Had Kingsley followed through with his threats? Liam sighed, and it would have been gratifying if he had eyes to see his expression. "You're in...Lord Barma's residence."

How could he forget? Liam may have spent time with the Rainswoths', but in the end he would end up back at the Rufus Barma's, where he belonged. He forced a laugh more for Liam's sake then his own. "This is some strange karma." he said truthfully, and if Xerxes Break had eyes he could see a small strained smile on the Lunette's lips, looking very constipated at the same time. "Well, you piss of a lot of people." he replied sleepily, and it sent well deserved laughter bubbling to the surface. After a moment, Liam joined in, the sound very infectious. Warmth permeated from Liam's chest to his, pressed in the small confined space and he laughed harder, surprised he hadn't started coughing blood. In fact, he felt better than normal. Liam was the first to stop, still laughing through his words. "I have to clean you up, come on." when Liam grasped his wrists, the hold felt so pleasant that he didn't even bother to move, reminiscent of the first meeting with the Pandora Agent. trying to claw out his stolen eye, the boy had stopped him then, and the only thing he did was smack his hand away and coldly refused him. I didn't resist as he dragged me away from what I assumed were the shadows and into the light.

The feel of shade disappeared and the feeling of light greeted his shoulders, the coldness of the tea still etched into the fabric. He shivered involuntary. "Take off your shirt." he blinked, unable to form a comeback in his shock, uncomprehending Liam's request. 'What?" was his intelligent response, mind wiped clean as soon as he heard the four words, unbelieving his ears. Liam exhaled uncomfortably and shifted from foot to foot nervously. "this will go lot quicker if you just say yes." he stayed blank, wracking his brain for something to say or do, finally throwing his hands up in front of his chest in horror. Talk about delayed reactions. "Xerxes." Liam warned, stepping towards Break as the Rainsworth stepped back. The bed met his hip and he tried to search for escape.

Of course, his eyesight wasn't going to aid him with this mission. Liam stepped forward, too close for comfort and gripped his thigh. Break's knees buckeled and he fell back in surprise, limbs weak from not battling the Baskervilles for so long. The surprisingly soft matresse cushioned his fall and the linen itched his bare thighs. Hands-hands he hadn't remembered that were so_** strong **_pinned him by his shoulders and began stripping him. he kicked and struggled and cried out as the long nightshirt he had been wearing left him bare for the Pandora Agent to see, exposing him to cold air. The sleeves turned inside out as Liam tugged them off from his thrashing shoulders and left the crown on his head. He heard an almost inaudible gasp from Liam.

A fervent hand rested on his pectoral and he stiffened around it and bit back a pleasurable moan, a low purr resounded in the room. Liam seemed to ignore this because his face was obviously transfixed on his chest. "I-It's." he cocked a brow, flinching at his skyrocketing pulse under the gloved touch. "It's gone." his tightly closed eyes softened in surprise. What was? "The tattoo, it's gone." Liam stated with shaking hands. He shivered under the quivering hand, gritting his teeth, unable to form a coherent thought if Liam was going to keep fisting his chest. "**Thank me later.**" Mad hatter chuckled, fading away as quickly as it came.

The quivering hand fell south, brushing a perked nipple and he yelped in surprise, a strange heat filling his cheeks. He wrenched his shoulders away from Liam's grasp and slapped a hand over his mouth, curling into a ball. Liam paused in confusion and seemed to finally come to his senses, and forced himself away.

And to make matters worse, someone seemed to be entering as this transpired and left immediately with a door slamming. Liam stood frozen wherever he was, too embarrassed to move. A bit of silence ensued and to say the least, he was royally pissed. "Can I have my shirt back?"

**"I gave you a second chance."**

Mad Hatter laughed sinisterly in his ears. **"Don't mess it up."**

**A/N: Muahaha, you'll be seeing more slash from this point on xD cause god knows that Break and Liam belong together. And thank you so much TheirKingdom for encouraging me to update. I honestly have had this ready for almost two months now ^^' I think? Oh well! If I get more reviews, I will update! BYE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Placebo

_**" Wedding bells ain't gonna chime, With both of us guilty of crime. And both of us sentenced to time "**_

A hand brushed through wisps of white, collecting droplets of water as the other hand buttoned a fresh nightshirt on his damp skin. "Too bad a servant interrupted us earlier, eh Liam?" Break joked, the hands on him twitched and stayed a tad longer than needed. "...that was Duke Barma." Liam muttered, pulling his gloved hands away slowly.

Break didn't know what to say. His pride had been stripped (literally) and a nemisis of his now had blackmail material on him. He pushed a hand through his hair clumsily and glared. "Never do that again." he threatened through gritted teeth. A thought came to him. "Eager to strip me you today, weren't you?" The clown had a feeling that there was more to this then meets the eye, (literally.)

Liam didn't answer as he stepped forwards, He groped at the Pandora agent's face, finding the absence of spectacles over his eyes, that alone was highly suspicious. "Answer me Lunettes." he said with a hardened tone, tugging at the man's hair roughly. Liam didn't seem fazed. "Well rabbits** do **have great eyes." he whispered cryptically. "I am selfish, And replaceable." he continuously babbled, the grip on his hair loosening as the Lunettes beat around the bush. The clown heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, of buttons popping off of a presumably blue shirt. "Your the only one I'm living for. But don't get any ideas. Lady Sharon is important to me too. " he slowly pried the arms away from his hair and guided them to his bare chest. And then something strange happened. He could _see__**. **_He could see _clearly. _But only Liam, smiling at him warmly with kind amber eyes, he was wearing a light blue shirt that was currently unbuttoned with his hand over the assistant's heart, the Pandora jacket_**.**_ His own hand contrasted starkly against the pitch black illegal contractor seal, a hand not yet ticked.

It was refreshing, When instead of staring blankly ahead, it was replaced by punching Liam in the face. Maybe not so refreshing when a clear film blurred his eyes, distorting his surroundings. Unwelcome tears threatened to fall, and he focused his anger on Liam. "How could you?" Break accused, his voice a decibel higher than needed "I don't know." Liam answered innocently and he only felt guiltier. "When?" crimson eyes narrowed, pleading for an explanation. "Paperwork wasn't enough I suppose." Liam laughs at his own half-hearted joke, and it only brings more attention to the fact that he's not wearing his glasses. "It wasn't a secret." he said hollowly, fists clenching in fury. "What were you thinking?" he dared ask, and as soon as he blinked, unfamiliar tears rolled from his eyelids.

Liam looked surprised to see Xerxes Break crying. He had the gall to smile brightly, reminiscent of a deceased illegal contractor. "I wanted to save you. I guess."

**A/N: Reviews will gurantee success~ The plot is moving *le gasp!* But poor Liam! *le ouch!***_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Placebo

_**"Protect me from what I want...**_

_**Protect me protect me."**_

The slightly pudgy blond grunted and left without another word, closing the door behind him tersely. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, its occupants remained silent even as the attorney's footfalls faded into the distance. Xerxes was the first to break the silence.

"I killed him, didn't I?"

Liam started but Barma simply gave him a withering glare, the rest of him hidden behind the ever present fan. The brunette visibly sagged and bowed his head, always doing as he was told, being the good boy he was. He felt a spark of rage at the notion, as uncharacteristic as it was. Lunettes was going to be a doormat forever, some things just never change.

"You did."

It was the answer Break was expecting to hear, and leaned back to catch Liam's eye. The bespectacled man made no move to initiate eye contact. Or maybe he couldn't tell.

"When did you get your sight back?" The chair that had been leaning on its last legs gave way as he collapsed back to the table.

The brunette stiffened and Xerxes stared at Barma, mouth agape. "Pardon?" Rufus chanced a glance at Liam like it wasn't necessary.

"I am aware that not all men's sight returns overnight, as it is of the scientific phenomena. Which I would be inclined to believe if-"

Liam yelped as he was forced to the table, his cravat and coat yanked down to reveal the clock tattoo, the arms ticked a quarter past. Break's blood went cold at the sight. "-it weren't for this."

Rufus leaned away from the quivering man as if nothing happened. "Well, a blind servant is not so much use to me now. You can have him."

He fisted his hands into his shirt to keep from over reacting. Barma rarely did anything out of the goodness of his own heart. The passive way he regarded Liam's life long service to him was even more infuriating, but he knew where to hold his tongue. He nodded in agreement and hoisted the brunette's arm over his shoulder. The Pandora agent was still limp with shock.

"Your first session starts tomorrow." Liam croaked as they neared the exit, and he paused, suddenly remembering that The Rainsworth were no longer as welcoming as before.

"Go to the basement," Liam spoke, as if reading his thoughts.

"You won't run into him there."

People who have had their eyes closed their whole lives will tell you that seeing is not always believing. It is smell, sound, taste, and touch, that exist as well. Years of putting up with his failing vision and relying on his ears taught him that. It taught him to make the distinction between voices, footsteps, and silent assassinations. It was no easy task, and he had many close calls, but he trusted himself. His environment, the only things he knew he could trust. Liam was scrambling, overwhelmed by a milky sea of white and the power of all those senses-sound, smell, taste and touch, were just as strong as sight. He knew what it was like, to have the one thing you depended on to be taken from you, and how hard it was to adjust and accept the cold hard truth that this was your new life, and you were going to have to get used to it. Even though he knew, it didn't stop him the god awful ache of misery as he watched every slightest twitch scare the brunette, who by now had adopted a permanent expression of shock.

That night, they huddled in the cold corridor, surrounded by wooden planks and glass jars.


End file.
